Heartstrings
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: Tifa just can't accept the truth...CloudxAeris.


Disclaimer: I don't own characters or places. SquareEnix does. The idea is mine!

**

* * *

Heartstrings**

She had searched everywhere and there was still no sight of him! When she had went to his room earlier, he wasn't there, which she found strange. Why would Cloud want to wander around Gold Saucer? Tifa knew it was not in his character to go out in the theme park alone.

But that made her feelings worse. She hoped he was around somewhere, preferably alone so that she could ask him out on a date and get her feelings off her chest. She needed to get in there first.

So far, she had kept her feelings for Cloud in check. She was sure that he only thought she was acting as a concerned friend. Then, Aeris had to show up and mess with everything! She did not hate the flower girl, it was impossible to but she still she hated the fact that Cloud was obsessed with her. It was always, "What do you think we should do Aeris?" or "I don't want you to get hurt Aeris!" or "Are you okay Aeris?" Never asking about what Tifa thought or whether Tifa was okay!

She stopped at the Chocobo Square for a moment and ran a hand tiredly through her hair, her eyes still scanning the crowd furiously for any sign of spiky blonde hair. But there was none.

She gave a loud sigh of agitation and stamped her foot in a huff. Why would Cloud just disappear? She had been to every part of the theme park that she could go. She could not go into Event Square as it was full just now and the Gondola needed two people to get on. Tifa doubted Cloud would be on that ride anyway.

Then her luck changed as she caught a glimpse of a young raven-haired girl staring in at the Materia inside one of the Prize machines. She looked as though she was contemplating breaking through the glass and grabbing the orbs. Tifa wouldn't have put it past her.

"Yuffie?" she called, speeding up a little when the young ninja looked up. She immediately put on a look of fake innocence and hid her hands behind her back. She needn't have bothered. Tifa was more worried about Cloud's whereabouts than what the girl may or may not have stolen.

"Have you seen Cloud anywhere?" the older woman asked. Yuffie immediately bit her lip and took a moment to shake her head, a telltale sign that she was lying. Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow as she stared straight into the young girl's eyes. After a moment, she cracked and let out a small sigh.

"Uh, I think they went back up to his room," she shrugged.

"They?" the former barmaid repeated and Yuffie's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, Cloud and…um…the moogle he won here…er…Cuddles! Yeah that was it!" she covered quickly, giving a nervous smile. Tifa narrowed her eyes and turned around. Yuffie let out a small squeak and gave chase.

"No! Tifa! I really wouldn't! I mean, he'll be sleeping now and you don't want to disturb him do you? He's our leader we need him in top shape and all! Tifa! TIFA!" but her cries went unnoticed as the older woman charged towards the hotel. Yuffie cursed after her and began to pick up her pace, soon levelling with Tifa.

"Tifa listen to me!" she begged as they burst through the door and Tifa marched up to his room. Immediately, Yuffie stood in front of her, holding out her hands to grab on either side of the doorframe.

"Tifa, please," she whispered. "I'm thinking of you."

Tifa frowned, her hand hovering in midair as she locked eyes with the girl.

"Who's in there with him?" she asked softly. Yuffie took a small breath.

"Who do you think?" she replied in an equally quiet tone. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she took a step back.

"Are they…?"

"I don't know." Yuffie sighed. "Cloud asked me not to tell you about them."

"Why?" Tifa asked, hurt by the admission. Yuffie shrugged.

"He said that he didn't want to hurt you and that he wanted to tell you when the time was right."

"But I…"

"I'm sorry Teef," Yuffie interrupted, her stare becoming hard. "But you've got to let it go. It's over, he's chosen. There is nothing there for you. He wants Aeris…he loves Aeris."

With that, the ninja walked away, turning at the top of the stars. She gave Tifa a hard look, telling her not to make a scene before she disappeared. Tifa remained for a moment, staring at the door. She just could not help it as her hand grasped the door handle and slowly pulled it down. She closed her eyes, scared of what she may see as she peered around the door.

They were both in his bed, lying on their sides. Aeris was facing the door fast asleep and Cloud had his arms wrapped securely around her, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

Tifa felt refreshed tears falling from her eyes as she slowly closed the door. Cloud really did love Aeris. She bowed her head and made her way to her room, harshly wiping her eyes as she did so.

"Life really is a bitch," she chuckled darkly as she entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *


End file.
